


Tomatoes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [20]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wants to focus on that memory.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666





	Tomatoes

They had been dating six months the evening he saw her juggle three tomatoes while wearing his t-shirt. The memory makes him smile.

The TV plays, muted. Madelyn Stillwell is on there. Probably trying to flog some crap or lie for a Supe.

He closes his eyes. Hughie doesn't want to think about Vought or anything or anyone associated with it. Hughie wants if only for a moment to focus on a memory of Robin.

A warm memory. The way she smiled and laughed when she was juggling those tomatoes. How he felt in the moment. Hughie had felt nothing, but pure happiness.


End file.
